homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
DOK Campaign: Gaalsien Base
Gaalsien Base is the seventh mission in the Deserts of Kharak campaign. Salvage artifacts from a group of mysterious wrecks in the desert. Overview The Coalition fleet has arrived at a large Gaalsien encampment. It is defended by numerous heavy turret emplacements and a patrol force. Secure the site and destroy the turrets defending the base in order to reach the main Outpost building. After securing the Outpost building, Gaalsien forces arrive and attempt to trap the Coalition forces inside the Outpost's self-destruct blast radius. Fight your way through the blockade and escape the blast radius of the Outpost. Objectives * Secure the Excavation Site * Repel the Excavation Patrol Group * Destroy the Turrets Defending the Excavation Site * Take Control of the Gaalsien Outpost * Escort Rachel S'Jet to the Outpost Entrance * Defend Rachel S'Jet's Position at the Outpost Entrance * Repair the Gaalsien Cruiser to Integrate it into the Fleet * Create an Escape Route Through the Blockade * Move the Fleet Out of the Blast Radius Research Strategy Be careful with the defense turrets. Some of them depending on their position can outrange Railguns from any point that the Railguns can fire on them, and they have excellent anti-air capabilities. However, if you use Rachel's new EMP burst to stun the Control Tower the entire set of nearby turrets that it controls also gets stunned, leaving it open to be destroyed by your Railguns. The turrets have light, frequent attacks which will eat through your lightly armored Railguns if you let them but Rachel can handle quite a bit of it; don't be afraid to have her bull straight through some fire in order to EMP the control tower of a set, and just have a Support Cruiser nearby to repair her afterwards. Once the control tower of a turret set is destroyed that turret set is completely crippled; their hitpoints are cut in half and both Railguns and airstrikes can easily destroy them. So work through the map section by section, taking out the control towers and then turrets, salvaging the wrecks and repelling the occasional attack squad that comes at you from the main base. Once Rachel is at the outpost and the Gaalsien blockade arrives there are two groups on opposite sides, an Armored group and a Ranged group. The Ranged group has no anti-air support so let rip with every aircraft you have; you don't have much time. The very instant the attack starts and you see the Ranged group marked on the Sensors view outside of your Active Sensors range, send the Strike Fighters and Bombers en masse slightly ahead of their marked position so that they intercept and hammer them. Rachel goes back to her baserunner when there's maybe 1 minute left to the timer. GET MOVING. Have her and all of your forces inside the blast zone move straight for the save zone where the Ranged enemy squad used to be. You can't even afford to wait 10 seconds before issuing the move order. Trivia * The large wreck in the center of the level does not match any known ship from the other Homeworld games. Category:Deserts of Kharak: Missions